1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic-tape recording apparatuses and methods, magnetic-tape reproduction apparatuses and methods, and recording media, and more particularly, to a magnetic-tape recording apparatus, a magnetic-tape recording method, a magnetic-tape reproduction apparatus, a magnetic-tape reproduction method, and a recording medium which allow high-quality video data to be recorded into and reproduced from a magnetic tape and to be efficiently edited.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compression technologies have been advancing these days. Video data is compressed, for example, by a Digital Video (DV) method and recorded into a magnetic tape.
To record high-quality video data (hereinafter called high-definition (HD) video data), for example, a bit rate of about 25 Mbps is required. In a conventional recording method, the video rate corresponding to an MP@HL Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) method is at most about 24 Mbps except for the rate of search-image data. As a result, standard-quality video data (hereinafter called standard-definition (SD) video data) can be recorded, but it is impossible to compress and record HD video data by the MP@HL or an MP@H-14 method.
In addition, HD video data compressed by the MP@HL or MP@H-14 method cannot be efficiently tied to that compressed by the MP@HL or MP@H-14 method.